User talk:Degrassi Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of longest running characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David the Wavid (Talk) 01:42, 19 July 2010 Ken Barlow Thank you for your recent changes to this article. Could I ask you to go over it again and revise it though? If you look at the rest of the article it is clearly in the past tense whereas your changes are in the present tense. As a style guide, on this site our plot updates are in the present whereas our character articles are always in the past tense. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk 07:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so much for making the changes - it reads much better now! I've been over it once or twice and made only a couple of other minor changes. One of them is a "knowledge" issue. Although there are pages for months of the year and also pages for each year, our style has evolved in as much as if we quote a specific month within a given year, then we do a direct link, e.g. January 2006. Click on that date and you'll see that you're taken to a separate page for that month in that year. Once again thank you for your contributions and listening to my request - we need more good editors on this site as there's a lot to do!!--Jtomlin1uk 07:56, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. I'm in my mid-40's and my earliest memory of the show are the Woburn Abbey episodes from 1973. Believe it or not, the programme is not my main hobby or interest but it is a sub-set of one of my interests - that of archive television in general. Although I must have watched several thousand episodes over the years, there have been long periods where work or other things have meant that I haven't tuned in at all. When I heard from David that he'd set up this site in 2008, I started contributing but felt that we couldn't get anywhere near the stage we have done today or achieved the advanced stage of comprehensiveness we have (1990's missing cast lists notwithstanding) but I've happily been proven wrong. Research at the BFI and the British Library as well as info from one or two other valuable sources has proved fascinating to go through although very time-consuming! I do it because I think the programme's past is so large it really couldn't be documented in detail in any other medium except the internet and, because it is an ongoing programme with a current and active production team as well as having a complete run of episodes in the archive, it is possible to document it, which can't be said for many programmes pre the 1970s. Most importantly, the programme's astonishingly high and stable quality over the years means it's worth documenting. By the way, over 41,000 edits just shows that I'm a stickler for detail, have a high boredom threshold and am a fast typist!! Hope this answers your questions.--Jtomlin1uk 20:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I watch the episodes a couple of days after broadcast on the ITV player which enables me to go back and forth easily to make notes. I don't like being tied down to watch at a set date and time and the web provides the luxury of being able to watch at my leisure. I don't watch every episode. For instance, I switched off quite a bit during the Charlie Stubbs/Shelley Unwin storylines a few years back which I found terminally boring.--Jtomlin1uk 20:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) None whatsoever and I note that those are all US soaps. Are you in the US?--Jtomlin1uk 06:11, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, Canada, a country where Corrie is VERY popular! I am in the UK and was born and brought up in Manchester and have seen the studios, sets and some of the stars on many occasions.--Jtomlin1uk 22:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Amazing In truth, tired! Although proud as well when I look back and see how much accurate info the site contains. I also look at the amount to be done and the numerous character pages to get up to the standard of the ones that David has done and I have to take a deep breath...--Jtomlin1uk 07:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I did wonder where the name came from - makes sense now!--Jtomlin1uk 20:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I've heard of it but I am so out of touch with the vast majority of television - I very rarely watch the box nowadays.--Jtomlin1uk 20:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) You seem to be very good at edits on here. Thanks for the extra work Mattfrye1 03:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Its just nice to see some one new with interest and effort towards the show Mattfrye1 08:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is amazing its ran that long isnt it? 50 years. Yep I have watched since 1968, the earliest story I vividly recall is Val being held hostage by that convict. It was so glued to the seat moment. I dont really remember much before but I had been watching for at least a month by that point. I was eight years old then and started watching faithfully around 1970, when Elsie and Alan got married and watching religiously ever since. I have worked for Granada Television since 1981 on their equipment and met several of the stars and kept aquiantance with many of them from working there. I was present at Maggie Jones memorial service and Bryan Mosleys as well in 1999. I was out of work due to an injury since 2007 but went back at last this year. And yeah I just watched Degrassi the next generation but havent had time to keep up with it. I also used to watch Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High in the 1990's. Mattfrye1 04:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes I know what you mean about classic Degrassi. I havnet kept up because I no longer have access to the station that plays them over here in Britian. Also I read about two years ago, half of the shows cast was fired from the show to make room for younger charectors so that kind of is shocking. And no I had no idea a Degrassi wiki existed? Mattfrye1 08:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Long-running Hi Degrassi Fan, I don't watch any soaps other than Corrie, but considering how many episodes it has in its archive it certainly feels like dozens of shows in one! I'm also an avid Doctor Who fan, thats been running for years too. David 21:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) 50 Years Hi there and thanks for the message. I thoroughly enjoyed last weeks episodes but only saw the live episode and Friday's last night on the ITV player as I was out of the country on a short break. When the story of the tram first broke, I was disappointed as I felt that it was a rehash of the 1967 storyline and not the best way to mark half a century (added to which I don't like live episodes as I'm distracted from the on-screen written drama by worrying what could go wrong). In the end I was incredibly wrong on all counts and the kudos the week gained over in the UK by these episodes has been incredible. The programme is stronger than ever and I'm heartened to think that given another seven years, Coronation Street will become the world's longest-running drama ever when it overtakes Guiding Light's fifty-seven years on television.--Jtomlin1uk 15:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Soaps in the UK remain at the top of the charts aside from things like X-Factor and Britain's Got Talent. Shown in primetime, Coronation Street is an absolute cash cow for ITV and even if they dropped it (highly unlikely to say the least), another channel would pick it up. The last week has shown an incredible love for the programme and its legacy in the UK as shown by countless commentators. See this great example: http://www.guardian.co.uk/tv-and-radio/2010/dec/03/coronation-street With fans like this, Corrie would seem to have a long shelf life ahead of it.--Jtomlin1uk 22:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC)